littlest pet shop my way
by tswiftie11
Summary: ok so this is basically littlest pet shop with my characters in it.
1. nice to meet you

**Hai guys this is my first story so no mean comments plz! So I decided to do this cuz well Im bored. Enough with the rambleing lets get on to the story. So there are a few ocs I have to tell you about or else you will be lost**

**Stella (a blue kitten with green eyes)**

**Katie (stellas owner and can also talk and understnd animals like Blythe) **

**disclaimer:i do not own littlest pet shop **

**on with the show**

* * *

**kates POV**

I walked into my new school. it was bigger than my old school and had more kids. then suddenly i fell on the floor and guess who pushed me down? the one the only biscuit twins. "ugh this is disgusting ""yeah i know all last years fashion just exploded""on you" I turned bright red.I looked at my clothes a jean jacket a purple shirt and white pants. I don't get how that's 'last years fashion'. ive seen so many celebrities wear this. plus i know fashionable when i see it. those two have the fashion sense of a rock,that wasnt alive when sparkles came out.i FINALLY found my locker. i saw it was next to a girl with dark chocolate-colored hair and eyes as blue as the sky. "hi my names Kate and my locker is right next to yours." that s stupid and obvious she probably hates me now. "Mines Blythe and first day jitters?""yeah""dont worry i can help you get around.""thanks""ok fitst decorate your locker ill help" so i opened my bag i designed my self and took a picture of me and my kitten stella. "Aww is this your cat?""yeah""shes sooo cute!"' her names stella and she needs a day care to go to sense im at school and my parents are at work. ""she can come to littlest pet shop. i live in the apartment right above it.""really?""yeah i can take you there after school.

* * *

**hey so thats the chapter hope u like it and if u dont like dont read. also ill try to up date daily. ta ta for next time**


	2. TO THE PET SHOP

**hey guys! im back and going to update! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LITTLEST PET SHOP :( I WISH I DID!**

* * *

**Blythes POV**

"of course stella would love that!"she exclaimed. I looked at her deep brown eyes full of excitement. After we finished decorating her locker we headed to class which we were late for. "Why are you late Miss Baxter?" yelled. "I was helping the new student around the school.""Very well then take a seat."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Jeez who knew such an old woman could be so mean?" Katie asked. "I did the woman hates me""not like I couldn't tell." she replied sarcastically."So wheres your house?"I asked changing the subject. "Oh a few blocks away from here.""ok" Once we got to her house I saw the cutest green and turquoise fuzz ball ive ever seen. "HI STRANGER! IM STELLA!" She yelled "My names Blythe. I can understand you.""Youre just like my owner katie!""She can talk to you too!?""Yes""Wow" "stella loves to talk!" Katie exclaimed. "Hey wanna hang out in my room?" she added. "uh sure why not" then she walked me down a hallway to a door covered with really good drawings. Then i walked into an awesome room. It was artist central. On her wall stood a beautiful murreal that said " THIS IS ME!" It was amazing!"like it?" she asked me. "like it? I love it!" I exclaimed. It was truly amazing. Soon enough I said "We have to take stella to the pet shop she would love the pets!" I said excitedly. So we grabbed Stella and walked out. " ! I brought a friend and her pet.""Ill be right down" she yelled back. She finally came down and caught one glimpse of stella and awwed. "well arent you just a cutie." she said. So we put her in the day care with Zoey,Penny Ling,Russel,Senil,Minka,Vinny,and Pepper.**( SRY IF I MISSED ANY IM TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP)**

* * *

**And thats a rap sry if the chapters are short and all but im kinda lazy sooo yeah dont like?dont read simple**


	3. meet the pets

** Hey guys! Sry I diddnt update yesterday i was really busy. so anyways Disclaimer: Idont own littlest pet shop. but i do own this story. yay! ok so on with the show!**

* * *

**Stellas POV**

The Blythe person was bringing me somewhere i wonder where. I hope its to meet other pets! I love pets and people! I want a ball of yarn now! OHHH WERE HERE! "Hi Blythe!" A bunch of voiced chimed like a chours. "WHOS THAT!?" a pink monkey asked.**(Yes i know minkas a spider monkey)** "This is stella my friends cat."Blythe said. she set me down. The place was amazing it was so colorful! and there were pets. "Hi im stella""IM MINKA" the monkey yelled. "Im zoey although im pretty sure youve already herd of me.""nope "i said blankly. What it was true. "Oh thats weird im pretty sure im on the raido a lot""Hi Im penny ling" a very nice looking panda said. "Nice to meet you penny ling." I said back. "Im russel your guide to littelest pet shop.""I dont think i need a guide russel""Of course you do""no i dont ive helped paint a giant murreal with my owner with out instruction i think i can handle this""ok then" the orange porpcine looked taken aback. "Im pepper. Hehehe" she held out her hand for me to shake i shook and felt an eletric rush through me. That was a good one. I laughed. "So youre a commedian?""Yeah""youre a good one then." I turned around and saw a break danceing lizard. i started beat boxing. he smiled. then tried to do a flip and landed on his face. "ooooooo" we all said. "are you ok...""vinny""vinny?""it happens all the time." I know i saw a turquoise moongoose earlier. "the last one is seneil but hes pretty shy" penny ling said."that explains it." i said back


End file.
